Barnwall Riots
The Barnwall Riots was a riots that was named after a farmer who caught some Jews in his own barn and the police wanted to know where those Jews came from and forced the Jews to lead to the location on where the Jews came from, a hidden apartment side of Jews hiding from the Chawosaurian Authorities. The Chawosaurian Police raided the Jews in a bar that was infront of the apartments, as the Jews got raid by the police who were led by the Jews who were caught in Farmer, Barnwall's barn, most of the Jews refused to obey the Chawosaurian Authorities and the Authorities began to beat the Jews for resistance. The Jews and the Police began to fight in a riot that began from December 21, 2015 to today. Background On December 19, 2015, the Jews wanted to celebrate Hanukkah very late, at night, they moved from the apartments where the riots will take place, went out on the countryside where it is quite and vast and peaceful which would be a good opportunity for the Jews to celebrate Hanukkah where they won't be heard by anyone, they found a barn and stayed there for the night, but what they didn't know, was the barn was already owned and the house that they saw, thought it was just an old abandon house, but the house was not abandon, a farmer was sleeping and the Jews opened his barn to celebrate Hanukkah and have a fest, but noises were heard which woke the farmer up, he got out of bed and grab his shotgun to see who's out there, got outside and saw light in his barn and went to the barn to see who's in there, he peeked at his barn door to see who was in the barn and saw a group of Jews, he opened his barn door in anger and threatened the Jews that he'll kill them, he addressed to them that he is calling the police right this moment without warning them to leave, the Jewish Rabbi tries to reason with the farmer, but he had a gun and the farmer told the rabbi that if he has ever got any feet towards the farmer himself, he'll kill him with using an insulting phrase that he'll shoot his big nose off in an Antisemitic (Anti-Jewish) manner. The Police got to the barn, but the Jews could not stop him from calling the police because he had a shotgun, it was December 20, 2015 at 1:20s AM and the police and lined up the Jews and took them into prison and were held there until the next day, the police ordered the Jews to tell them and lead them to where the Jews themselves came from, at first they refused and shot one of the Jews, so then the Jews finally decided to take them to the apartments. As the Jews and Police went to the apartments, all the apartment lights were out and discover a bar across the street from the apartments and the police raided the bar and saw Jews, they occupied the bar and arrested the owner for having Illegal Minorities, Judaism is illegal in Chawosauria, the Jews were lined up, but some of them refused to obey the Chawosaurian Law Enforcement, which causes the police to shoot them and beat them, the Jews grabbed bottles and fought back, a bus of Chawosaurian Soldiers lined up outside the bar with military sniper rifles aiming at the Jews and the only weapon the Jews have for self defense, are bottles and boards, the Barnwall Riots began after the Jews launched their first attack on the Chawosaurian Armed Forces and the soldiers began shooting at the Jews, most of them got shot very fast before most ran off, the riots had lasted from December 21 to the 26th and the Jews were token to court after a victory over the riots. Ending of the Riots and Demanding for Law Suit The Jews lost the riots but they demanded to go to court to file a law suit, the Chawosaurian Law Enforcement said "Uh, we don't think so" and the Jews attempted to threatened them that if they don't allow the Jews to go to court, they would attack the police, but the police had no fear nor whatsoever and the police said to the arrested Jews, "Your just smelly hairy ugly big nosed disgusting Jews, you can't even pick up a rifle to man up for yourself". and the Jews as they were losing the challenge but what can help them win the challenge, is they can make a deal with the police that if they agree to take the Jews to court for a law suit, they'll be their slaves, but the Chawosaurians warned the Jews that if they were slaves to Chawosaurians, they'll be killed, in Chawosauria, slaves are killed, beaten before death.